A motion picture viewing system through the Internet or the like has conventionally been available. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-323370, in such a motion picture viewing system by way of example, as a user accesses a motion picture viewing site, a list of thumbnail images is displayed on a terminal used by the user. Then, as the user selects any thumbnail image, downloading and reproduction of the selected video is started.
In addition, for example, according to YouTube®, by clicking a thumbnail of a motion picture desired by the user from a list of thumbnail images of motion pictures narrowed down based on categories, the selected motion picture is reproduced. In addition, according to YouTube®, such a system that thumbnail images of featured motion pictures are displayed and a selected motion picture is reproduced by clicking the thumbnail of the motion picture desired by the user is disclosed.
On the other hand, in the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-323370 above or YouTube®, the user has to select a desired content from among thumbnail images displayed in a list. Therefore, from a user's point of view, such an operation is bothersome and the user tends to hesitate to watch a content. In addition, according to YouTube®, only thumbnails, titles and the like of contents are shown, and it is not a system giving an effect to encourage the user to watch a content.